The Continuing Adventures of Neville Longbottom
by TheAmazingJulio
Summary: A series of shorts that are the encounters of Neville and an OC.
1. In The Moment

**a/n:** **too much caffeine before bed+nostalgic fanfic reading=whatever you want to call this.**

**I wrote this very **_**very**_** short piece for my friend Carlie. This is for you, hon, be happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neville or anything Harry Potter. I do, however, own Zöe Jirik. She's mine, and partially Carlie's. No stealing.**

**thanks**

**-------**

"You know, Zöe, I don't think we should really be out in the halls this late..." Neville looked behind his shoulder, half-expecting a teacher to come walking towards them, wand-tip alight, and eyes scanning the hall for disobedient students. None appeared.

"Come on, Nev, this is fun." Zöe smiled back at him.

"It is?"

"Yes!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him foreword into motion. "We are defying the very rules of this institution and living free. No one can stop us."

"Why are we doing it?"

"Because we're rebels."

"I'm not a rebel, Zöe." Neville looked downward.

"Well, we can change that." She winked at him, and his face turned red. "You just have to do things in the moment."

"In the moment?" Neville peered at her from behind his bangs. "Like what?"

Before Zöe could answer, they heard footsteps coming from down the hall. She cursed, and quickly dragged Neville into a nearby broom closet, putting out her wand. The footsteps approached, echoing ominously, slowing down slightly as they passed through the hall that the two had previously occupied. They slowed even further, paused for a brief second, then continued on down the hall.

Zöe and Neville both sighed.

"That was close," Neville said, "and frightening."

"Ha, that was awesome!" Zöe pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"So.. what did you mean?" he asked. "About doing things in the moment."

"Oh, well like... not thinking about things. Acting on instinct."

"Like what, though?"

She sighed, and thought for a second. Then she looked up at him.

Something about the look in her eyes almost frightened Neville.

Zöe grabbed the collar of his shirt and looked him straight in the eyes. "Like this." And then she pressed her mouth to his.

After a few very short seconds, Zöe pulled away.

Neville blushed such a deep color of red, you'd have thought him a beet. "W-we should... probably get out.. of-of this...closet."

Zöe grinned and pushed a short braid over her shoulder. "I rather like it," she said, "Nice and...cozy." Then she pulled Neville back towards her.

~fin


	2. Broom Cupboard Escapades

**A/n: Well, my friend requested I write another Neville/Zöe short, so I've decided to just do a series of them, updating whenever I have the inspiration/she requests them.**

"Shhhh, Zöe, you're being too loud." Neville chided.

"Oh please, we're already walking in the dark, but we have to be quiet too? What's life without a little danger?" Zöe nudged him playfully in the darkness.

"Safer?" Neville suggested. "We're already out past curfew, let's not chance it."

Zöe started to reply, but Neville hushed her.

"I think I hear someone." The two of them froze still, ears straining.

Sure enough, footsteps and voices came, ever so faintly, from down the hallway.

"It's the Carrows! Hide!" Neville whispered urgently. Zöe grabbed his hand and pulled them both through the nearest door, as quietly as possible.

They didn't move as the footsteps drew closer and closer; the voices getting louder. Until after a very, very long time, the sounds started to fade.

They both sighed of relief.

"Well. Here we are again." Zöe spoke quietly. "In a broom cuobaord.

"Just like old times." Neville smiled. "I think they're gone, let's go."  
"I don't know, Nev. I'm feeling kinda… nostalgic."

"What?" Neville obviously didn't get her drift.

"Well, the first time we ever kissed was in a broom cupboard, much like this one." What little space there was between them, Zöe closed.

Neville looked down at her, catching her drift. "Yeah. This might even be the same one." He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight to his chest.

"I think you're right." She smiled, and pushed up on her toes to reach Neville's mouth.

They emerged from the broom cupboard some minutes later, Neville finally convincing Zöe that they really must be going.

"I know, I know." She smiled at him. "How is it that we're always caught out of bed and forced into broom cupboards?"

"I don't know, but it's getting to be quite a habit." He draped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's a habit I can live with." She grinned up at him.

"Me too."


End file.
